The Resurrection
by JacAst
Summary: Our Favorite Teen Wolf Folks' journey between Life, Death, and The In-between!


Chapter 1

Stiles (POV)

**Dear, Diary**

**I don't know how much more of this I can take, its been nearly six months now since the Nogitsune debacle. Which means its been six months since I was the reason for so many lives, rather deaths, including my best friend's first love, and the girl I love's rebound. **

**They always say it gets easier, trust me it doesn't especially when you share the same face as the person who did this, and started it off by possessing your body, then forcing you to leave it… which by the way is something I still don't understand. **

**You know what else I don't understand is how my friends still keep me around, sure it's not the same but they are still here… well almost all of them. I hate to admit it that I really do miss a certain blonde curly haired puppy named Isaac Lahey. Sure we had our fights, but it as more like two brother who were always at each others throats, but at the end of the day they were family. **

**You know what else I don't understand is girls. It's been three months now since Malia dumped me telling me that were a mistake and we shouldn't have started anything to begin with. Fine I wasn't in love with a girl, but way to kick a guy while he's down. **

**Then of course there is the "Oh so perfect Lydia Martin." This girl frustrates me, the once minute it feels like she knows that there is something more than a **_**'just friends' **_**status between us, other times I get a cold should and a blank stare. **

**Wait! Sorry about that! I guess I get a little carried away sometime, sorry about the rambling just incase you didn't understand the apology. **

_**OH MY GOD! **_**What's wrong with me can I never not stop. **

**Any ways before I start again… Good Night**

**Until Tomorrow, **

_**Stiles Stilinski. **_

Scott (POV)

I just got to Derek's loft all of us are having a pack meeting minus one member, Stiles. I kind of feel bad about it since the poor guy has been through so much in the past couple of years, and he could of stayed away but he stayed… I would say because of me, but it was more like a for me type of a gig.

Now all of us, by that I mean: Kira, Derek, Danny, Lydia, Malia, Peter, Cora (who came back as soon as she heard about the return of Kate Argent), and I are all huddled together in Derek's loft, talking about how things are going to go on during the summer.

I hear something but nothing at the same time, "Scott!"

Kira (POV)

"Scott!" I say as I try to get his attention back to the group. He suddenly snaps up and looks at me worriedly as does the rest of the pack.

"Are you okay?" I ask him clearly putting everyone to rest about me, but now all eyes are on Scott.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just zoned out for a bit", why does he have to be so adorable when he looks at you so innocently with those big brown puppy eyes, that make you melt every time you look into them.

_Kira! Snap out of it you're staring. _

"What about?" asks Lydia, genuinely concerned for the boy.

"Stiles." But the strange thing is the person who says it, Peter, the guy who is standing at the back of the room and just observing us from the background.

The look of shock from everyone's face is actually, honestly quite humorous as everyone whips around to look at him, and then back at Scott only to see him confirm Peter's suspicion.

"Yeah, this sucks!" says Cora. She's not been here for too long but she was quite useful against the battle against _The Benefactor _aka Greenberg, I don't think anyone of us except for Stiles could see that coming.

Danny is the next to pipe up "I still don't understand, why do we have to keep him at bay?" I haven't known this kid for too long but I have to say that he is an absolutely beautiful specimen of humanity. "Like seriously I spoke to Jackson last night, even he doesn't get it, if I were to quote him I believe he said, "You've got to be kidding me, I hate to say it but _Stiles_ ALWAYS figures it out, he ALWAYS gets it right" trust me when I say that it killed him to say it", Then he let out a nervous chuckle.

I look at the direction that he looking at, turns out to be towards Lydia, completely and utterly in shock. But as I look around the room turns out everyone apart from Cora, Malia, and I are in that very state of mind.

And I must say it is the most amount of emotion I have ever seen come out of Derek EVER! It suits him if I'm being honest.

After Danny's Jackson quote we realize this meeting is over since no one remembers why we were there in the first place, and decided to just head home instead.

Scott drove me home on the back of his bike, in a matter of minutes we were there.

Scott, Danny, Lydia, Kira, Cora, Derek, Malia, and Peter's (POV)

As I lay here on my bed, all I can think about is… I wonder what tomorrow has to offer.

Deaton (POV)

_I wonder what I am going to do once I get home, maybe stop by that new pizzeria on my street and watch a movie. _Is what I thought this evening as I was closing up shop for the night, before I ended up in my office with the one and only Mr. Stiles Stilinski answering, research and helping him with any and all his questions on… _resurrection. _


End file.
